Never Been So Close
by Shotasune
Summary: NOTE:This is a sequal to 'A confused heart'. Matt and Tai begin to discover their new relationship Emotionally and physically.Do they Know what the other needs and whether it's the right time?(Taito/Yamachi).Okay it might get a bit lemony at the end.
1. Default Chapter

*disclaimer* I dont own digimon or the characters.

Sorry it took so long but I've been busy with exams.A likely excuse I know.

But what else can I say? Oh well here's your sequal I don't know how many chapters I'll make it but here it is.

This story picks up exactly where ' A Confused Heart' left off.

**Watched you sleeping**

The morning sun shone brightly through the blinds on the windows, the warmth from the rays began to rouse the blonde.

He opened one eye reluctantly and then the other, sleep was calling him back to rest his head again but it was morning, he had to get up.

"Hey sleepy head." Tai was watching him from the side of the hospital bed.

He tilted his head slightly looking ever so cute as he did so.

Matt's veiw of the window wavered drowsily over to see Tai smiling sweetly at him. He could see how tired Tai was when he noticed his sleepy half open eyes.

"Tai have you been watching me the whole night?" He asked smirking and folding his arms at the same time.

"No, well uh...."

The dark bags under his eyes didn't do him any justice.

"Maybe?" He said looking up innocently at his prosecutor.

He smiled at Tai's response.

"Thanks"

He rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarrased that he'd been caught out.

"I just wanted to watch you sleep." Did I just say that? He thought to himself.

Well it's not like I'm hiding anything.

"Tai you're such a hopeless romantic."Matt giggled to himself. 

"Guess I am huh."He laughed too.

"So are you gonna just sit there all day staring at me?"

"No but now that you're up and conscious, my mom's probably gonna make me go back to school tomorrow.I already missed school yesterday."

Tai had a dissapointed look on his face. He couldn't help but feel that Matt needed him.

"Uh earth to Tai? It's school holidays now, Isn't that why we had that campout on saturday to celebrate?"

"No way! I completely forgot!"He said while slapping the palm of his hand against his forehead.

"That's nothing new." Matt joked

"Hey well it is mostly your fault you know."

"Oh? And how is that?"He said with complete confidence.

"Well just look at how you've been acting last week. Do you think I wasn't worried?"

"Okay I see your point.......... I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being such a jerk last week.I should have at least told you something even if it was'nt everything. But I didn't know that you loved me the same way, so I couldn't help It." Matt was staring off into space as he spoke.

"Woah! Calm down there! Getting a little too sentimental don't ya think? Wouldn't want you getting all teary eyed on me again. The doctor might think I was hurting you." He kidded, trying to cheer him out of a near relapse to self pity.

He quickly snapped out of it to change the subject. "Hey when's breakfast around here? I'm starving!"

"I think I saw one of the nurses bringing a couple trays around to the other rooms earlier just before you woke up."

"On second thoughts hospital food isn't that great."He said frowning at the idea.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee at the cafeteria. Do you want me to get you anything?" Standing up, he pulled out his wallet and took a couple steps towards the door.

"Just get me something edible okay? And don't fall asleep on the way there!"

"Be back in five kay?"

"Don't be long, you might find a skeleton here when you come back."

He said smiling as Tai slipped around the corner of the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The disposable cup was steaming, giving off the creamy coffee aroma that filled Tai's nose.

He jumped, almost spilling it all over himself when it scolded his lip with the first sip.

"Oww!" He sucked his lip trying to rid himself of the lingering sting. He wandered back down the halls to Matt's ward half asleep not really watching what was going on around him.

"What I wouldn't give for a weelchair right now." He said quietly to himself.

He was quickly jolted back to full consciousness once his eye caught site of two police officers walking out of Matt's room.

"What's going on!"

He walked as fast as he could trying not to spill the hot coffee. Then butted the door with the back of his shoulder seeing as he had no hands free, with the coffee in one hand and a large muffin in the other.

"Hey you said you were gonna be five minutes."

Tai turned on his heal to find Matt glaring at him with a playfull look. He's so cute when he does that. Tai thought as Matt's words escaped him.

"Hey are you listening to me?"

"Yeah." He replied, drunk with sleep trying to set in.

"Tai ,man!, you need some sleep!"

Tai just shook his head and handed Matt the muffin.

"I'll be fine." he said sitting down in the chair and taking a few carefull sips from the cup.

"Now who's acting tough huh?" Matt sounded out somewhat sarcastically but with a tone of sympathy.

Tai smiled wearily, staring into his cup of coffee.

Matt had wipped off the wrapping and scoffed the muffin down as fast as he could.

"Thanks, you don't know how badly I needed that." 

Tai chuckled "I can guess, You ate that muffin like I normally would. You trying to keep up with me or something?"

"Yeah right, as if I could."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Looking up from the cup. "Anyway what were the police doing here earlier?"

"Oh them, they wanted a statment of what happened that night."

"Oh........ so what'd ya tell them?"

"That we had an argument and that I ran home and got mugged on the way. Didn't think that I'd blame you, did you?"

"Well......." He said smiling from the corner of his mouth.

"I heard that!"

"Matt! your awake!" A womans voice was heard from the door way.

It was Mrs Ishida and T.K was trailing behind her.

"Is he awake mom?" The small boy asked while tugging on his mother's dress.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I think this isn't the best out there but it's something right?

I'd love to hear your approval or extreme hatred for my fics, Either one is fine by me, just for the record I don't like to crash and burn. I get enough of that by reading reviews on other fics.Yeah I get jealous easily.

Well now my readers know a little about me.

Let me know what you think please?

Kale.


	2. Mother calls

*disclaimer* I dont own digimon or any of the characters.

**Mother calls**

"Matt you're okay!!" He leapt on to the bed without thought,giving his big brother a bear hug. He didn't know any better.

"T.k!" His mother said sternly as if to stop him.

Matt bit his lip and held his eyes shut tight.

He thought about dodging the attack but moving wasn't exactly the best option in his state.

"Hey take it easy!" Matt weased with his last breath as the air escaped his lungs.

He quickly climbed off the bed and stood frozen at the thought that he might be hurting his brother.

"I-I'm sorry Matt." He sniffed. "I was just glad to see you're okay." Tears began to show themselves welling up in his eyes while he carried looking on towards Matt who was beginning to gather up enough air to reply.

He willed away the pain in his torso for a chance to stop T.k from bursting into an irreversable sob.

"It's allright, I'm still a little sore right now okay?" He smiled trying his hardest to assure T.k that he was allright.

He nodded and smiled back then began to rub the tears away with the back of his fists.

"Tai would you mind...?" Matt's mother smiled and put a hand on her youngest son's shoulder.

Tai understood her gesture. "Sure thing Mrs Ishida, C'mon T.k let's go get a soda, I wanna hear all about how the digimon are doing."

"Okay" He said while they walked through the doorway "Mom doesn't like it if I don't tell her when I go."

"I spoke to the docter before I came in and he says it's okay for you to go home.But you're not to do too many physical activities."

Matt sighed deeply then slumped back into the bed.

"What's wrong? You don't seem to be too excited to get out of here."

"It's just that it's Tuesday and Dads not home till tomorrow night. I still want to stay over at Tai's but you're not gonna let me are you?"

"Well....I don't know....." She turned her head slightly not agreeing with Matt's idea.

"Please mom?" He pleaded.

"I don't like it but I suppose I could talk to Tai's mom."

Matt almost leapt for joy but he contained himself knowing there would be strings attached.

"Thank you mom!"

"But I don't want the two of you rough-housing or anything like that allright?"

She knew the relationship between the boys could get physical when they argued or teased each other jokingly.

"Don't stress, Tai wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

She raised an eyebrow as if too say ' you're kidding right? '

"Ugh, Mom whenever we fight it's usually my fault okay? Besides he's not a hardend criminal."

"I never said he was."

"You didn't have to, the look on your face said it."

"Well sorry, I'm just feeling a little over protective after what happened to you. What mother wouldn't?"

"Thanks, but he's a good kid mom."

"Yeah I know, You've been best friends for four years, you'd think I'd know a little about him." She said smiling.

Matt got where she was coming from. "So when can I get out of here? I don't want to find out what the food is like here."

"Let me just call Mrs yagami and I'll sort out the discharge papers."

"Mom? Can you just send Tai in if you see him in the hallway?"

"Sure, T.k is probably talking his ear off anyway."

She got up out of the chair she was sitting in and kissed Matt on his cheek.

Then walking away she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the yagami residence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai leaned against the inside of the door frame and tilted his head as he folded his arms. "Missing me already?" He asked teasingly almost flirting at same time.

"C'mere so I can smack that smile off of your face." 

"Ooh sounds like a challenge!" he remarked while making his way to the bedside.

Matt couldn't hide the smile any longer. "You've got guts yagami." He laughed.

He was glad that it was out between them, now they could laugh like they used to without anything being awkward.

"So why'd you call for me?" It felt good to have Matt need him again like he did in the digitalworld. Before that weekend Matt would have just kept to himself not letting anyone in on his secretive life. But it was both their lives now and no matter what, they could always share the things they were going through even more so than before.

"Well you know my dads not home till tomorrow night?" Matt let off an energetic vibe as he spoke.

"Yeah?" He had that 'what are you getting at? ' expression on his face.

"My mom is talking to your mom and it looks like I'll be able to stay at your house tonight." He paused to see Tai's reaction. "Well?"

His eye's lit up like two glowing orbs. "Are you serious?!?!" He asked loudly in a shrill tone of voice.

"Uh-huh." He replyed as he watched his better half jumping up and down with glee.

Tai stopped jumping and stood staring into space looking very distraught.

"Oh-No!" He fell to his knees.

Matt started to worry himself. "Tai what is it? If there's something you're not telling me , I want to know." He managed to swing his legs over to sit  on the edge of the bed. He didn't have the slightest idea of Tai's cause for distress.

Tai's face looked flushed. He was almost white.

"Tai?" He raised his voice. "What's going on......? Tell me."

He lifted his gaze an inch and looked blankly at the worried blonde.

"The letter...."

"Tai what about the letter?" It didn't sound good at all.

" I-I....dropped it by the front door......when I came running after you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wander what Tai's parent's thought when they found the letter.

Sorry if my chapters are short, I do try.

well next chap soon kay?

Kale.


	3. A Letter Threatens

*disclaimer* I don't own digimon or any of the characters

A Letter Threatens

Matt climbed off the bed as quickly as he could not caring if he hurt himself or not. He dropped down to Tai's height and cupped Tai's flushed cheeks in in his hands.

"Look at me Tai."

Tai was trembling, he looked like he was going  to be sick.

"They're gonna kick me out aren't they?....." He stared through Matt as though he wasn't there. ".......o-or maybe they'll disown me."

He shook the brunette's head, trying to get him out of his state of terror.

"Tai! Snap out of it!"

He blinked a couple times before he was aware of his surroundings then he stared straight on towards the boy who held his head in his hands.

"I-I don't know what to do." His voice trembled. A tear was forming at the corner of each eye.

"Don't worry we're in this together. Besides I know your parents wouldn't do that to you, your just panicking."He said trying to calm the emotionally unstable boy.

"This is too much for me." His voice began to break under the presure.

"Just remember, you're not going home alone tonight okay? I'll be with you every step of the way okay? Calm down you'll be allright." He rested Tai's forehead against his and gently wiped his tears away with his thumbs.

Tai smiled through his tear glazed eyes. "Guess I'm the one who needs saving now huh?"

"C'mon, get up my mom's coming back soon. You don't want her asking questions do you?" His voice was calm and melodious now.

Tai stood up quickly and dried his eyes in his T-shirt. Matt was on the floor looking up. "Need some help?" he held out his hand to the blonde.

He took the hand and pulled himself up. He looked down at the clothes he'd borrowed from Tai for the first time. They were smudged with dirt and a few spots of blood. He pinched the front of the sleeveless vest.

"Oh sorry about this......guess I've ruined your clothes."

"Hey I'm more worried about you than those clothes. Oh-man!! listen to me, I'm getting more sappy by the minute."

"I kinda like it. I like to hear what you're thinking." Matt said coyly.

Tai changed the subject. "Oh here you go. Your Mom brought you some fresh clothes, we didn't want to change you while you were still sleeping."

"Wanna change my clothes now?" He teased purposely making Tai blush a deep red.

Tai didn't say anything.

Matt realized that he wasn't helping Tai's situation. "I'm sorry, now's probably not the time for me to be joking around."

"It's okay. I want to keep my mind on other things anyway." They both sat down on the side of the bed. Matt put a sympathetic hand on Tai's shoulder.

"Look you haven't slept for almost two days, you haven't eaten anything, your always worried sick about me and now the letter. This is really all my fault. I think you need to be in that bed more than I do."

Tai stared straight on, obviously hanging on to wondering thoughts of his dilema.

Both heads snapped to look to the door that was opening with a creek.

Mrs Ishida walked in and punched what must have been the hang up button on her cell phone. T.k trailed in after her and waited by her side.

"That was your mother Tai, she says everythings okay for Matt to stay over at your house."

The two of them pretended to be excited at the news.

Tai spoke up nervously. 

"Uh...Mrs Ishida? Did my mom seem a little out of the ordinary?"

"No why? She was a little taken back from the idea of Matt going over so soon with his injury, but other than that she was fine. Why?"

"Oh it's nothing." He said carefull not to hint at anything.

She just shrugged it off. "Your mother's coming to pick the two of you up in half an hour. I'll drop off some clothes for you later, Matt. I've signed the discharge papers so I'll see you two later okay?"

"Sure Mom. Bye T.k !"

The kid waved quickly and then followed his mother out the door. He thought about giving Matt a hug but not after what happened a few moments ago.

Matt looked again at the dirty reminder of the mugging on the borrowed clothes. "Man I gotta get outa these." He looked at Tai "No offense, their just dirty."

Tai broke a smile. "You can do that at my house, you know? shower and get changed and stuff?"

"Sure" He said but the sooner he was out of those clothes and into some thing clean the better he'd feel.

Half an hour later Mrs Yagami came through the door.

Tai was frozen with fear and waiting for a confrontation.She walked straight passed Tai to see how Matt was. "Are you feeling any better?"

Matt nodded silently knowing what Tai was thinking about.Then she turned to Tai. "Have you got everything, we're ready to go."

She didn't seem to know of anything about the letter the way she was acting.

"C'mon I bet both of you haven't eaten anything for a while. I'll fix something up before I go to work alright?"

Tai was a little stunned but relieved at her reaction, if that's what it was.

Tai's mother couldn't keep her mouth shut the whole way home. They didn't say anything the whole way either. It seemed to relax Tai seeing as the subject was never about the letter.

The car stopped and Mrs Yagami leaned over the to see the two in the back seat.

"What's wrong with you two? I thought you would have been excited that Matt was still staying over."

"It's nothing Mom we're just hungry and tired." He wasn't lying this time.

"Okay lets get you two something to eat."

She climbed out of the car and headed for the front door.

They followed after her.

Tai searched the door way for any signs of the letter, but found nothing.

He still wanted to know what happend to it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It get's more interseting in the next chapter so don't give up on me yet okay?

Kale.


	4. Sister's Secret

Hope you enjoy reading this one better than the last couple chapters.

Oh well let me know what you think.

**Sister's Secret**

They both started for Tai's room seeking refuge from his mothers wild ranting mouth.

Tai closed the door behind them so they could talk without whispering.

"Hey Matt, you feeling any better?" Kari was standing in the middle of the room looking suspiciously at Tai's body language.

"Oh-uh-yeah I guess." He was a little dazed as he forgot for a moment that she lived there too. "It hurts when I breath or move too much." He looked down at his/Tai's ruined clothes. "Let's just say I feel like I look."

"That bad, huh?" She put on a sweet smile.

It was too sweet for Tai's liking.

"Ok..." He said "....what are you up to?"

She went over to Tai and turned her back to Matt then began to whisper into Tai's ear.

"Can I talk to you in the living room?"

He looked at her then to Matt. "I'll just be a minute." Matt nodded and sat down on the bunk bed and watched them scuttle off to the next room.

"Well what is it?" Tai wasn't sure why his sister wanted them to talk in private but he hoped it might be good news.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to reply, they were both startled by a yell coming from the kitchen.

"Kari! Do you want me to make you something to eat too?!"

"No mom, I'm okay for now. I'm going out just now anyway!"

He shook her shoulder slightly to get her attention. "So? What did you want?"

They exchanged glances for amoment before she spoke again.

"Did you find out what was wrong with Matt?"

They never lied to each other, that was just the kind of brother sister relationship that they had.

He began to rub the back of his neck nervously. "Well uh-I-uh....yeah."

"Did he tell you?" She asked making sure she wasn't prying into his business.

He shook his head not saying a word.

"Then how'd you find out?"

He hesitated before he decided to speak "Matt wrote a letter that I wasn't supposed to see...." He paused "...I saw it."

She tilted her head to one side. "I take it that it wasn't meant for ANYONE to see huh?"

"Too right!" He blurted out. "But Matt knows I've read it and we're both cool about it."

Kari smiled and tried to keep herself from laughing. "So that's what you were looking for when you came in."

Tai raised an eyebrow. "Something you're not telling me Sis?"

She pulled out the letter and held it folded between her middle and index finger in front of her face.

"I think it's so cute."

"Kari!" He shouted as he tried to snatch it from her but missed as she moved swiftly out of his range.

"Where did you find it?" He couldn't help but wonder.

"By the front door, when I came back from the digital world."

"Relax brother. I've got your back. I won't tell anyone besides I think it's adorable that you guy's are together." She said stepping up to him and pressing the letter against his chest with her two fingers.

He held it to his chest when she stepped back.

"Kari? I never said we were together."

"You didn't have to, I guessed you would be, cause of the way you guys are when you're with each other."

He seemed to be uneasy. "Is it that obvious?" Hoping she would say anything other than yes.

"Nah, I just pick up on these things. Don't worry about Mom or Dad they don't mind the idea of you or me being with the same sex that way." 

"Kari! you didn't!" He said in shock of her words.

"No of course I didn't tell them."

He sighed deeply in relief.

"I just brought up the topic one night when you were out. They said it's our choice and we should do what we want. They wouldn't love us any less, Tai."

"I don't know... I don't want to tell them just yet."

"It's up to you, I wont say anything."

"Thanks ,Kari , this is all new to me."

"Take your time." She said and headed for the door when they heard a car pull up to the apartment.

"Oh yeah, where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep over at T.k's house, his mom said she'd pick me up when she came to drop off clothes for Matt."

"Is that her?" he asked her while she peered through the door at the car that just arrived.

"Uh-huh." she said and turned to Tai. "Want me to bring up his stuff before I leave?"

"Would you? Matt's probably wandering what we're talking about."

"Oh and Tai?...."

"Yeah?" 

"Get some sleep will you? You look like you're about to fall asleep where you're standing."

"Mmm whatever sis."

He really was tired but Matt was there and he couldn't fall asleep and let Matt bore himself to death with nothing to do.

Kari ran back up the stairs opened the door and dumped a bag of Matt's stuff just inside the doorway.

"See ya tomorrow, Tai."

He waved her off, picked up Matt's bag and headed back to his bedroom.

Matt nearly jumped off the bed at the sight of his bag wich he was guessing was full of clothes. "Great she came! Where's Kari?" 

Sleep was pulling down hard on Tai's lids. He rubbed his eyes with his fists to wake himself up a bit. "Oh Kari? Uh...." he snapped out of his dreamy state only just grasping onto what Matt had asked him. "....oh right yeah, she's gone to sleep over at your brothers house."

Matt noticed his slight dozing off there in the room. "Tai, I seriously think you should get some sleep or something, you might hurt yourself falling asleep where you stand."

"I won't, besides what are you gonna do if I'm fast asleep huh?"

"At least take a nap will you?" He pleaded hoping the brunette would give in to him.

Tai played with the thought and spoke resisting the idea. "Maybe....after lunch."

Matt smiled full with the fact that he had his way, not that it was selfish thing he wanted for himself. He felt guilty that he hadn't done anything for the one who saved his life and who loved him.

There was Tai inviting him into his home after being through so much these past two days. And the missing letter probably wasn't helping either. He thought.

"I'm sorry." Matt said without thinking.

"For what?" Tai was confused by his  unexpected apology.

 Matt sat back down on the bed. "All this.... For dumping everything on you so suddenly. You probably feel the weight of the world on you." he said looking to the floor, ashamed.

He smiled, guiding Matt's chin with a gentle hand so that he looked up at him.

"Matt, you could never be a burden to me."

Matt stared up at him with a child-like innocence that longed for them to be closer.

They drew closer feeling the others breathing increasing, becoming deeper, eyes locked looking deeply into the windows of their souls.

"Boys! Lunch is in the kitchen, I've got to get to work. Bye!" Her Yelling from the other room made them aware that they weren't alone that moment.

He stood back from him, somewhat disturbed by his mothers presence in the house.

The sound of the front door slamming shut broke out a blanket of silence through the apartment.

"Suppose we better go eat."

He felt disapointed that their lips hadn't met. He wished for a moment like that for so long and it just passed him by, ruined by Tai's mother yelling.

Tai's casual way about the matter seemed comforting though.

"You coming?" He asked when Matt didn't say anything.

"Yeah, then you can get started on that nap."

------------------

There were two bowls of ramen on the kitchen table next to two empty glasses and a bottle of orange juice.

"Man! am I starving!" Tai groaned as he took a seat at the table, picking up his chopstix in his hand. Matt took the seat opposite his and began to pour the juice, filling the glasses.

Tai was already slurping down noodles like a ravenous shark in a feeding frenzy. Matt could only laugh.

"What?" he muffled with his mouth still full. A couple noodles hung loose from his bottom lip.

"Oh nothing." He picked up a glass and tried to cover his smile as he drank.

He put the glass down and picked up his own chopstix.

"You know...." He said watching him dive into his bowl again. "....I don't know if you're cute or disgusting when you're eating."

Matt began to pinch at the noodles with the chopstix then lifted a sizable heap to his mouth.

Tai swollowed and breathed out deeply as though breathing came second to eating.

Matt smiled, knowing the typical eating habits of the boy opposite.

"Relax. I'm not gonna eat yours when you're not looking." Matt couldn't resist commenting further.

His eyes narrowed jokingly. "I can never be sure." At that he raised his chopstix into the air as if to say  'Round 2!' and began filling his mouth again.

Matt laughed then joined him, He knew he'd never keep up so he just paced himself normally.

Tai burped and sat back in his chair looking as though he'd rub his stomach, satisfied that it was full. He watched Matt finnish his last mouthful.

"Oh yeah, guess what."

Matt swollowed and cocked his head to one side as if he would hear better.

Tai put the letter his sister had given him earlier on the table.

His eyes widend at the sight of it and gave Tai a pearly white smile.

"That's great where'd you find it?"

"Kari found it."

"Did she read it? What did she say?" He didn't like the idea of anyone reading something so personal of his.

"Yeah she read it..." Tai rolled his eyes back. "...she thinks it's 'adorable'. She won't tell anyone."

He sighed releasing his tension. And decided he needed to change the subject.

"Hey, you full now?"

Tai nodded.

"Good now you can go and get some sleep." He said folding his arms.

"And what are you gonna do?" 

Matt shrugged. " I'm still sleepy from those painkillers I've taken this morning at the hospital."

"So you wanna nap with me huh?"

Matt nodded feeling shy.They weren't used to being close physically but they wanted to be.

"I roll around in my sleep." Tai warned. "And the doctor didn't give you any more painkillers to take at home did he?"

"So, you don't want me near you?" He asked in a defeated tone.

He put arms around the blonde boy gently hugging him closer to his body.

He whispered into his ear. "I'll probably be too tired to roll around anyway."

Matt squeezed back as hard as he could without bringing pain back into his side. He couldn't resist smiling, his heart began to pound at the couples closeness.

"C'mon..." Tai said putting a little distance between them so he could see into Matt's eye's. "...I don't want to fall asleep on you right here."

He found Tai's hand and walked with him to his bedroom. 

"Tai, you're such a tease." He exclaimed. 

The apartment became silent one more time only this time it was welcomed as the two fell asleep against each other, taking comfort in in each others touch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I tried to make this chapter longer. I didn't have time to proof read it so forgive me I repeated parts of the story.

Last chapter 's coming soon.

Just a warning it'll get a bit lemony.


	5. Angels Touch

­I DONT OWN DIGIMON ALLRIGHT!!!!!?

Sorry, just had to get that out. Okay I feel better now.

Hope you like my final chapter to the story, it's not much but it's something.

**Angels Touch**

"Hey, I was wondering when you were gonna get up."

Tai sat up on the edge of the bed, blinking a couple times to clear his sleepy vision.

"Huh? What?"

Matt sat down next to him. "Looks like you still need a couple more hours."

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked yawning and rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"I'm not sure, but we both missed dinner."

He smiled."Guess I really am tired, huh?" He quickly looked matt up and down seeing that he was still in the dirty clothes from when he was beaten nearly to death. "Why didn't you take a shower and get changed while I was asleep?"

His gaze fell to the floor. "I was going to but..." He lifted his arms to just above his shoulders before his whole body jerked with pain that shot from his ribs. He yelped and screwed his face up as he tried to take the pain. Tears stung behind his eyelids, but he held them back trying to be strong.

"Matt!," Tai shouted almost jumping off the bed from the sight. "Don't do that!" He took him gently by the shoulders and looked into his eyes, which trembled from the lightning sharp pain. "Hey, " He started in a softer tone. " if you need my help just ask okay? Promise me you won't do that again."

Matt nodded and slowly leaned in to hug Tai closer. 

"How long have you been awake?" He asked the blonde, trying to calm him with his voice.

"About two hours..... I had a bad nightmare....." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. "..... I didn't want to wake you."

He smiled even though the blonde buried in his chest couldn't see it.

Tai felt a warm wet feeling soaking into his shirt.

"Matt, are you....?" He lifted Matt's head to look into his eyes. "You are." He stated with a worried look on his face.

Matt looked up with tears streaking down his cheeks as he cried silently, his glassy teared eyes trembled as though he were seeing his nightmarish monsters emerging from the shadows to come and get him.

"Tai," His voice started to break up as he spoke. "They're still out there, they're gonna find me and finish what they started."

"Sssh Sssh," Tai cooed. He began to stroke matt's hair softly. "They don't know who you are or where you live, they'll never find you and even if they did they'd have me to answer to." A strong and firm look came into Tai's face, bringing Matt a new sense of security in the brunette's arms.

He smiled while Tai wiped the tears from his cheeks with his thumb.

"You've been through so much, I'm surprised you've lasted this long with out having a nervous break down."

"Well I have you now, don't I?"

Tai chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Matt asked narrowing his eyes at Tai.

"Nothing," He said trying to hide his smile. "You're just so cute sometimes."

Matt pouted his lips playfully at Tai's reply.

"C'mon, I better get you a towel." He laughed. They broke away from each other so that Tai could stand. He left and came back with a large blue towel and put it on the bed, smiling sympathetically for his fragile, bruised Matt.

He kneeled on the floor next to Matt who sat coyly waiting on the bedside.

"You're gonna be careful aren't you?" He asked whispering more to himself than to Tai.

"Huh? What? Oh the shirt...."He said realizing. ".... I wouldn't be anything else but careful...with you. You know that."

He flashed a quick smile at the brunette and lifted his arms as far as he dared for him to take his shirt off.

Tai slipped his hands up the shirt and slowly traced every curve of Matt's beautiful body with the gentle tips of his fingers as if he were modeling the world's most precious piece of clay, losing himself in the moment.

Matt breathed in deeply before opening his eyes to the boy with the perfect touch.

Their faces were both red from a rush of blood.

"Uh..... Tai?" He asked half embarrassed. But didn't deny himself the fact that he had fantasized Tai touching him this way, gently, softly.

Tai snapped out of it as soon as he realized what he was doing. He pulled the remainder of the shirt off. His face, blood red, staring at the floor with embarrassment as he tried to speak with a lump in his throat.

"Matt...I uh..."

Before he could even try to say another word he was silenced with a finger over his lips. "Ssssh." Matt hushed him and lowered himself off the bed to look into Tai's chestnut eyes before leaning forward to place a kiss on his lips.

At first Tai was still and unsure of what to do but soon he was kissing back at the half naked teenager in front of him with equal pressure.

Their eyes were closed letting their lips savor every second they spent pressing against each other.

Their lips parted only a short while to breath and then one final time before their eyes locked, gazing into the others soul.

Tai's finger started doing circles on Matt's naked shoulder.

"Hey, if I don't go now I'll never get that shower." He said smiling shyly and stood up slowly to pick up the towel. Walking over to the doorway he turned back to see Tai looking up from where he still sat, who sat staring with puppy dog eyes begging him to stay.

He tilted his head at the brunette. "C'mon, don't look at me like that." He begged.

"It's not fare. I haven't taken a shower in two days." He reasoned while hugging the towel to his chest.

Tai shrugged and smiled innocently. "So what. I don't care."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Well put it this way then, I'm not kissing you again until I've used at least this much soap." He said squeezing his fore finger and thumb together.

Tai groaned in defeat. "Okay, don't be too long alright?"

"We'll see." He said teasingly before closing the door behind him.

****************

Tai wondered around the room hopelessly trying to find things to busy himself with while he waited for Matt to come back through the door.

He looked at his clock on the desk and realized it was close to midnight.

"Gees have I been asleep that long?" He asked himself in disbelief. Soon his mind wandered back to thoughts of Matt and how beautiful his torso felt under that shirt, and how he looked when he came to sit next to him before they kissed.

His heart started pounding and his stomach fluttered with a thousand butterflies. He couldn't wait to hold him tight in his arms again.

He flung himself back on the bed staring up with his hands behind his head and letting his mind fill with thousands of things that swam loose in his imagination.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Matt coming into the room.

He was surprised when he found himself pinned down between Matt's legs, who was wearing nothing but the towel and smiling down mischievously at him. 

"Hey what gives?" He asked squirming underneath the blonde.

"Well, You took my shirt off and now it's my turn to take off yours."

Tai relaxed between his legs as if to say ' you have my permission.'

Matt pulled the shirt off and threw it to one side like it was part of some wrapping paper on a birthday gift.

He chuckled and smiled up at him. "That nightmare didn't seem to leave any lasting impressions."

Matt suddenly swung his body away and sat leaning against the wall. The impish glint in his eyes was replaced with fear and self-pity as he stared away, avoiding Tai's gaze.

Tai sat up wanting to bite his tongue for its stupidity.

"Uh...Matt I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

He cut him off before he could finish.

" I know...."

Tai stared into the back of Matt's head, hating himself even more and more for opening his cursed mouth, but at the same time wondered what he was thinking.

"I don't want to see you like this." Tai said eventually but so quiet that he wondered if Matt had heard him.

Matt forced a smile and turned back to him with eyes that shone with unshed tears. "I don't want to think about those things anymore."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how much this was affecting you."

Matt blinked letting a tear escape. He wiped it away quickly and smiled down at Tai.

He held out his arms for Tai to hug him. Matt held on to him tighter than he ever had before.

"Hey, mind if I breathe?" Tai weased jokingly.

"Oh sorry." He loosened his hold and began kissing Tai's neck slowly from top to bottom before he could reply.

Tai moved away purposely putting distance between them.

"What's wrong?" He asked when Tai did.

"I don't want to do this.... not if it's just a way for you to escape. I don't want you to use me like a safety blanket. I want us to mean something to each other. I don't mean to sound selfish, now of all times."

"Tai, I would never use you as an emotional crutch and you do mean something to me.... more than you'll ever know."

Tai looked about guiltily feeling bad about what he'd said before.

"Tai, do you have any idea how long I've been in love with you?"

He blushed red. "No, how long?"

"Remember back in the digital world? Whenever it was mine and Gabumons turn to take watch? I'd be watching you sleep most of the time. I was always tormenting myself wandering if I'd ever be with you. I didn't tell gabumon or anyone else I did.... I was too scared they might tell you. I guess that's why I      closed myself up to everyone........ I didn't want them to know."

"Now I feel bad." Tai said looking down.

"Why?"

"That was like," He paused to think. " Nearly four years ago. So all those years you've been beating yourself up about it and making yourself feel worse. All because of me."

"Well how were you to know? Besides it was my problem not yours."

"I still feel bad about it."

"See now I'm dumping all my problems on you and now we both feel bad."

Tai smiled at the blonde in the towel. "I guess we'll just have to do something about that then, hmmm?" He pulled Matt closer with his arms around his waist.

Matt shook his head smiling. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Any thing you want too." Tai laughed. "I think you've waited long enough."

At that he brought his lips to Matt's before lying down to gaze deeply into his deep blue pools of desire while Matt took his place beside him.

Tai's fingertips gently traced his spine up to his neck and felt the fine blonde hairs at the back of his neck. Matt moaned at the overwhelming touch of Tai's fingertips as they fluttered like butterflies over his skin.

He kissed Tai's neck softly sending new waves of pleasure coursing through Tai's body, while barely holding his naked shoulders. The warm heat radiated from their torso's making their closeness feel even more erotic.

Their legs entwined as they began to explore each other's bodies slowly and intimately.

*************

A warm summer breeze blew through the window pleasantly waking the brunette.

He looked down lovingly at Matt who seemed to be smiling in his sleep.

He wiped some blonde strands away from Matt's forehead with the back of his hand and kissed him softly not wanting to wake him.

He sat back thinking of the physically and emotionally overwhelming night before, it was certainly a night they'd both never forget.

Tai knew that in the future to come that they would only grow together more and more each day they faced.

Suddenly Tai's thoughts were torn aside at the sight of the door cracking open. He looked around hopelessly for some sort of escape, knowing that who ever came through that door would see them both like this.

Tai's mother popped her head around the corner, her eyes widening at what she saw.

They both looked like Egyptian pharaohs with the bed sheets only just covering certain parts of their bodies. But Tai was awake, looking as terrified as ever. Suddenly as if for no reason, a smile broke out over her face relaxing her features.

Tai wasn't sure what to think. He was caught between the idea's of bolting out the room with the sheets around him or shrinking down under the sheets and hope that she wasn't really there.

"Well," She broke the silence. "If it's not a girl than I'm glad it's Matt." She said as if to calm herself rather than Tai.

She smiled at the scene and then turned to Tai as though nothing was out of the ordinary. "Breakfast will be ready in an hour."

Tai sighed in relief. 'Wow I guess Kari was right.' He thought to himself.

But he wanted to be sure. 

"Mom?" 

She turned in the doorway just before leaving.

"Yes dear?"

"Are you okay with this?" He asked looking to Matt then back to her.

"Oh of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"And Dad?"

"Honey, some of our best friends are gay. Don't worry yourself over nothing." She paused before leaving for the kitchen. "All though I don't know how Kari might take it, she did try to talk to me once about the subject but I don't know."

"She already knows."

"Oh.... well I want you two up soon, I don't want to waste any of my cooking like I did last night. And don't tell me it was because of how bad my cooking is."

She said joking at how quickly he said anything about her cooking.

"It's not my fault we missed dinner, we were just so tired that we slept right through." He said in their defense.

She smiled, laughed a little and left to start the breakfast.

'Man I'm lucky to have parent's like these.' He thought to himself while watching Matt breathe.

'Guess everything's gonna be smooth sailing from now on.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that sucked. And I did promise I'd have this chapter out soon, sorry.

I tried my best for this last chapter but I'm not really sure what to think of it. Please review?

Thanx

Kale


End file.
